Sonzo's Lost his Head!
by corntey K
Summary: Christmas has come and gone, but Sanzo still can't get a certain list out of his head. Why can't he just forget? Why can't he stop thinking about Goku! This is a sequal to Goku's Messed up Christmas list!meaning you better go read that first!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is a follow up to _Goku's Messed Up Christmas List! _So, read that before you read this. Also, whenever Sanzo talks I put it in to _italics. Please Review, I love to get them._

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own anything having to do with Saiyuki.

**Warning:** Slash baby!

**Sanzo's Lost His Head**

**Chapter One: What's eating Genjo?**

Christmas had come and gone, so the Sanzo party once again hit the road setting out to stop the resurrection of the evil demon lord Gyuu-Ma-Oh. And just when you thought everything was fine and dandy you'd see that something was amiss. And that something was Sanzo.

Sanzo, who hardly ever yelled anymore, who didn't eat his meals, all he was really capable of doing was inhaling an entire pack of cigarettes in record time. '_It's all that damn monkey's fault to_,' Sanzo thought to himself. '_What was with that Christmas list he wrote? What the hell was he thinking! Why would he want bondage or worse...a Homura plushy!_'

At that thought the monk began to dry heave.

It had been that way for weeks. The blonde beauty would sit and ponder the weird events that took place during the holidays. He just couldn't get his mind off it!

So now another day was drawing to a close. Hakkai hummed merrily as he drove, Gojyo and Goku were bickering as usual, while Sanzo was silent caught in his own web of thoughts. Soon everyone was growing restless, so they pulled in to the nearest inn.

Genjô groaned inwardly when Hakkai opted to room with Gojyo, leaving him stuck with monkey-boy, who he was now somewhat leery of being in the same room with. 'N_ever know when he might pull out his birthday list_,' he mentally told himself as a shiver ran down his spin.

* * *

"_Stop jumping on the bed_," Sanzo mumbled. 

"What Sanzo?" Goku asked with a smile.

No answer.

"What's wrong with you?"

"_Nothing_"

"Liar"

"_Shut up_," the monk said firmly.

"No, first you need to tell me what's bugging you."

"_Didn't I tell you to shut up?_"

"Ugh!" Goku then threw a pillow that landed with a smack on Sanzo's face.

The veins on the blonde's forehead began to pulse, his eyes flashed "_you're so dead_" and Goku knew he was in serious trouble, so he did the only thing he could: he ran like hell

"Ahhhhhhhh," Goku screamed while racing towards the door, but was halted by a strong grip. As Sanzo's black aura surrounded the young demon (threatening to gobble him up), he reluctantly turned around. There, in front of him was his dear savior, poised in a ready position, as if to kill him. That, and the pressure of Sanzo's gaze on him was causing a build up of stress strongly inside the boy, which caused clammy sweat to sweep over Goku. As the monk came closer, he fainted.

* * *

Sanzo inhaled deeply sucking up all the sweet nicotine he could, hoping it would stop his shaking. Something was seriously wrong with him. When he went to go attack Goku for being such a damn nuisance he had almost... almost bent down and kissed him! 

"_But that's crazy_," he laughed hysterically. "_Everything's crazy, me, the list Goku wrote..._"

Genjô's eyes suddenly rested on Goku's small, shirtless form nestled in to bed, and his mind automatically became blank. That gorgeous golden skin glowed, while his spiky hair laid on the soft pillows.

Sanzo swallowed hard.

"_Well, he is kind of cute when he sleeps_," he said to himself, while brushing back a piece of hair that had fallen in the demon's face.

At the sudden touch Goku nuzzled in to Sanzo's hand while murmuring, "Meat bun."

Veins began to sprout over the monks face once more as he pulled back his hand," _I take it back! He's a pest!_"

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, that's just the first chapter...I can't believe I'm writing this when I have three other stories that I need to finish, but I felt like doing a follow up to _Goku's messed up Christmas list_ since it got a better response then most of my other story's. 

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay, I don't honestly know what gave me the idea for this chapter,but I had lots of fun writing it! Here's the next installment_

* * *

**Sanzo's Lost his Head!**

CHAPTER TWO: Passion Burning and Bullets to Gojyo's head!

Yawning, Sanzo rolled out of bed and reached for his morning smoke. After lighting up, the bed haggard monk stepped toward the bathroom while lazily scratching his groin, mumbling unhappily to himself, "_Damn room service forgot to wake me up_."

Still somewhat sleepy the blonde didn't even notice the shower was running as he walked in to the rather small bathroom, all he knew was that he needed to piss and needed to badly.

_"I like big butts and I can not lie..."_

Sanzo had already pulled down his pants to pee, but they were already being yanked back up while his eyes grew wide at the realization he was not alone. The young demon had apparently not heard him because he continued to rap:

_"I wannem real thick and juicy..."_

At this point the monk was hysterical as he stumbled to the door, his underwear secure and in place while his trousers tripped him at the ankles.

All the while the music continued, "_So find that juicy double..."_

It would_ normally_ been rather funny to hear Goku singing in the shower--Goku in the shower--naked. Dear God, he had to get out before his split personality decided to take over and jump the boy. After almost kissing the demon last night Sanzo was not sure he should be in the same area code as Goku, let alone the same room.

But before he could reach the door:

_CRASH_

He tripped.

What happened next will forever be a mystery to you, the world's best scientist, and me because when Sanzo fell it startled Goku so much he flipped out of the shower somehow landing his face smack on Sanzo's butt. Goku instantly turned red all the way up to the roots of his hair, while the monk beneath him wanted to let out a sob for how unlikely this situation was (and how badly this position was turning him on), but instead he curbed his embarrassment in to anger.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" 

"Sorry," Goku yelped, but then put his hand on the small of Sanzo's back pushing him down gently.

He froze.

"Stay down. I need to put a towel on"

All Sanzo could do was nod.

* * *

**Sometime later that day...**

"Hey, give me a smoke!"

This time with more force Gojyo yelled, "HEY! Jackass! I said give me a...," but before he could finish Sanzo handed him a cigarette and resumed looking out at the road.

"Oh my...," Hakkai said, covering his lips with his free hand in surprise while continuing to drive.

Goku frowned knowing Sanzo _never_ shared his cig's with Gojyo.

"Are you feeling ok man?" Gojyo said, reaching over to feel Sanzo's forehead.

BANG 

A bullet swept right past Gojyo just missing him. The red heads eyes went wide in shock, but then turned to anger, "YOU COULD OF HIT ME YA BASTARD!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP BECAUSE NEXT TIME I WON'T MISS !" Sanzo screamed in frustration. He really wasn't "feeling ok", as the cockroach had simply said. He didn't need to be bothered, especially when all he could think about was him almost kissing Goku, the boy's small rough hands pushing down on his back, that sweet looking mouth...

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN THREATEN ME YOU BALD, STUPID, NO-GOOD MONK!"

And then a dark smile appeared upon the monk's face. "What was that ?" He tried to smile innocently, (only anyone with a brain could tell he was ready to explode any second).

"BALD--STUPID--NO-GOOD MONK!"

BANG! BANG!

"That's our Sanzo," Hakkai chuckled and Goku smiled and I think Gojyo was dead at this point.

"Bald? There's no way in hell," Sanzo muttered.

* * *

Ok, that's it for this chapter. Tell me what you think! 


End file.
